


Gift Art for 'Cardio'

by SecretlyAMushroom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix with Chan’s initials around his neck is a ThingTM, M/M, Piercings, also i realise i made chan super pale fml, pretty boys in chains is my aesthetic, this is toeing the line between sfw and nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAMushroom/pseuds/SecretlyAMushroom
Summary: Just some art for a great fic :)Do check out the original work by Aenphobia!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Gift Art for 'Cardio'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenphobia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cardio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563354) by [Aenphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenphobia/pseuds/Aenphobia). 




End file.
